The hitherto known rotating brush apparatus for the maintenance of, for example, floor coverings and floorings were adapted to deposit a certain amount of liquid product, such as wax, on the surface to be cleaned and/or polished. However, such apparatus is relatively heavy, difficult to handle and rather large-sized. On the other hand, small apparatus is known which can be held in one's hand and are equipped with a rotating brush or like member for scouring or polishing various surfaces. However, apparatus of this type was not provided with means for injection of a fluid product into the rotating brush member and it was necessary to previously apply a suitable fluid product on the surface to be cleaned before using the apparatus proper. This considerably increased the working time and, moreover, this type of apparatus could not be used with, for example, quick-drying products which had to be simultaneously applied, spread and brushed on the surface concerned.